pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:Any/A Desolation Runner
Run desolation like a pro for all professions! Attributes and Skills prof=Any/Assassin shadow=12DashStabilityFormam Unstoppable!"of ShadowEscapechargeOptional/build * Optional: **Dark Prison (Recommended for faster speed) **Shadow Sanctuary (Only if having issues with non-sulfur related survival) Equipment *Any staff with +20 energy and +20% longer enchantment duration. Usage Gate of Desolation to Remains *Use Dwarven Stability to maintain constant IMS (Dash -> Dark Escape). *Upon zoning, run forward on the sand hill until you reach a cliff. There are Djinns at this cliff. Step to Djinns, HoS off them down to the rocks below, quickly run to the outer rim of haze. *Use Dash and Dark Escape in conjunction to cross the large gap to the other side of the sulfur. *Follow the outer rim and use IAU when you hit the first turn. *Skip from safe spot to safe spot until you get to the sand side (where the wurm spoor is...note that Dash is needed to get to some safe spots) *At the resurrection shrine, take a right turn and head north. Keep following the safety of the outer rim until you get to another area of safe sand. *Get past the Margonite group by using spell protection and keep heading north under the archway. *Upon reaching the group of undead monsters (they look like horses and such), use IAU to prevent knockdown. *Continue heading north until reaching the Remains of Sahlahja. Remains to Basalt Grotto *The slower but easier way is to head East upon zoning into Joko's Domain and follow the lower edge of the sulfur till you reach the first resurrection shrine. Then continue north until in Basalt Grotto. *The faster but more treacherous way is to head North upon zoning and turn East when at the wurm spoor at the base of the hill (going up this hill leads to a resurrection shrine). Follow the edge of the sulfur until at another area of safe sand (will require a well-placed shadow step and anti-knockdown). Head north until at Basalt Grotto. *''Maps will be released soon depicting exact pathing.'' Bone Palace to Ruins of Morah * Important to note that the safe spots are the dark land areas. * Make sure to use IAU when near enemies. Bone Palace to Mouth of Torment *See Lair run ''Bone Palace to Lair of the Forgotten *Through Shattered Ravines: Pic/video up soon to explain how to run *Through Poisoned Outcrops via Ruptured Heart and Crystal Overlook: Same run as to morah, additional zones have no haze so easy run (just takes a lot longer). You can also run to Mouth of Torment along the way. Counters *High latency *Knockdown on sulfur (Imminent Death) *Poor Timing Variants *Lots of variants; only need Dash, Dwarven Stability and shadow steps (if taking the shorter route). Notes *Once you have haze on you, after 3 seconds if you are still in haze you will die instantly. *Higher Delver rank is better, but not required to run the Desolation. *This build can be used to run the entire Desolation. *If you are not comfortable with HoS off djinns take the easier left side route for the remains run. No shadow steps are required, simply keep to the outer rim. *Practice makes perfect. See also *Complete Vabbi Tour video *Desolation Run *Vabbi Tour *Runners in Beacon's Perch (ask them for help if you get stuck)